legendsofterrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Anera
'Youth' Anera began his life as a gnome in the desert city of Devardec. He spent his youth in the town helping a street merchant. One day he found he had an affinity for magic when he cast a fireball at a thief who had robbed the merchant. He quickly decided to leave the city and move to the north to join the Enchanter's Guild. There he began studying with a fervor, never worrying about hunting, nor particularly bothered with helping those who would ask for help around the lands, instead, spending years studying his craft, or working with those in his guild to become more comfortable with their gifts. He learned many spells of Sorcery with ease, but preferring spells that guarded or healed, he would use his talents to protect his guildmates, often choosing to stay at home during hunts studying, but when he did leave, using his spells to heal and restore the party. 'Guild and Temple Service' In the span of three years, the young gnome's quirky personality and gift for studying and teaching had landed him a position as a mentor in the guild, and shortly afterwards, during the aftermath of a very aggressive argument over the results of an election, the gnome caught the eye of the Patron of the guild, Omnicat, and she asked him to serve as a GL until things settled down. The young mage never relented in his service to the guild, serving as the guild's lieutenant for decades, and many times, filling in the roll of GuildMaster during times when elected masters would leave or were unable to serve for a time. Not long after this, the mage felt as if he needed more tomes to study, more research to do, more magic to learn, and he sought out membership in the Temple of Magic, serving Lord Raislin under the mentoring of the Wizard Gaiea. Here he continued to practice his teachings and guiding of others until he was a priest, and eventually, the Minister of Magic, the leader of the Lord Raislin's priests, and the mentor for the path of Naturalism. As the Guild Master of the Enchanters, and the Minister of Magic, the young Gnome quickly became known across the lands as the Master Enchanter. 'Tridale Ford' Anera was often toyed with by the Gods of the lands, tested frequently by changing his form to see how the mage would adapt, each time, he took it in stride, using it as a chance to learn new languages, and understand talents that each race had. This is what would lead for a shot time, to the gnome acting as a liason for the Gnome city of Tri-dale Ford. He helped to bring the interests of the gnomes to light, using their talents to aid other cities, and helping the small town to grow. 'Dragon Spirit' A dark age swept the land, the Age of Acdum, in a final act to end this period, four mages aided the prophet of Deori in a spell. Anera was one of these mages, and it was this spell that left him with a glowing piece of a dragon crystal. This crystal was formed from the hearts of the Ancient Dragons of the land. Through the possession of this crystal, the gnome began to change, his longtime love of knowledge took on a much more foreboding approach. Eventually, his body changed as well, the gnome was now a lizard, and his mischievious nature, was now more harmful than funny. Using his desire and his new found powers as the Dragon Spirit, the Enchanter broke into Lord Oligar's fortress using information gleaned from a spell that let him pull information from the Lady Ringdancer's mind, causing her to betray her own family unwillingly. The Dark Elf had been infiltrating the Enchanter's guild trying to gather their artifacts of power, and Anera launched an attack into the Dark Elf Lord's fortress. The attack would end in a stand off between the Enchanter's and the Dark Elf forces. Eventually, through hours of meditation the Enchanter learned how to restrain himself from acting the way the Dragon Spirits would, but at times of great stress, the personalities resurface. 'Old Age' In his senior years, this has made the Master Enchanter into a sometimes unpredictable, and fickle mage that lurks in magical shadows. His arrival and departure are usually marked with a loud crack and booming sound that he uses to unsettle those who he would speak with, knowing that often, more can be learned in conversation with the unsettled stranger than a book. He has also continued to study the arts of arcana and potion making, having created several new potions to further enchant items with abilities beyond his spells.